


From a Different Timeline

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Dreams that are confusing, F/M, I'll add more tags later, Jim wants Spock back, Questioning Reality, Spock's already crushing on Nyota, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that he loved Jim Kirk. He tried to. Really. The other him loved Jim. But he just didn't connect with him. He took pleasure in the way Jim touched him, sending shivers up his spine. But even though he enjoyed they way Jim made him feel, he still felt alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He thought that he loved Jim Kirk. He tried to. Really. The other him loved Jim. But he just didn't connect with him. He took pleasure in the way Jim touched him, sending shivers up his spine. But even though he enjoyed they way Jim made him feel, he still felt alone. 

"What's going on? You have been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?" Jim studied Spock with a powerful intensity, his blue eyes sparkling. Spock knew he couldn't lie. 

"I do not feel the same attraction with you as I thought I did. I would like to end our relationship, but hope that we can still be friends." Spock was shocked as he saw tears pool in Kirk's eyes. 

"Get out. Just... grab your stuff and get out." Kirk turned away from Spock as he gathered his things and stepped out into the hall. He looked from the left to the right, then decided to travel down the right hallway, towards the vacant rooms. When he got there, he tried to use a commanding officer code, but the doors were locked. Odds were, Scotty locked them. Odds also were, that only Scotty could unlock them. Spock internally sighed; he would never be caught sighing aloud. He was about to turn around a try to look for somewhere else to stay, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to face a surprised Nyota Uhura.  

"Spock?! What are you doing here?" Nyota brown eyes glanced over Spock's bundle and she pursed her lips. 

"I... I have separated from Jim. We are no longer together." While his voice stayed calm and steady, Spock was conflicted. Even though he had just broken up with Kirk, he was feeling an undeniable pull to Nyota. He didn't want to frighten her off, so he said nothing.  

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Spock nodded. "Well, you could stay with me. At least until you get your own space." Nyota started to walk off in the direction of her room. Spock followed, and soon they came to the room. As Nyota typed in her code to open her door, Spock studied her profile. He enjoyed how her hair fell over her shoulder, and how her lips pursed in concentration. Because he had seen her do this almost everyday since she was a cadet, he took as her "thing." The thing that she did when she was worried, or scared, or simply concentrating.  

It took Spock a minute after the door was open for him to comprehend Uhura staring at him contently. He blinked quickly and stepped into the warm room. Spock was surprised to find that the temperature in the room was pleasant. It reminded him of Vulcan, although not as humid. Spock turned around to see Nyota close the door and say, "Computer. Turn on lights to 60%." 

"You take the bed. I can sleep on the couch." Nyota cut off Spock's protests with a hand. "Besides, I have some work I need to catch up on." With a meaningful look from Nyota and a yawn, Spock settled his things on the bed. He listened as Nyota went over to the couch and sat down, bringing a PADD into her lap. He waited until he heard her tapping and clicking at different things, here and there, before he grabbed his meditation clothes and headed to the bathroom.  

When he returned, Spock found a sleeping Nyota with her PADD falling off her lap. Quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb her, Spock walked over to Nyota. He pondered for a minute on what to do, but quickly decided to lay her on the bed. Spock carefully lifted Nyota up, mindful not to jostle her head, and brought her to her bed. He lifted the cover from under her and gently placed it over her. He was about to walk away when she unconsciously grabbed his wrist. She murmured sleepily, "There's enough room for us both..." Instead of arguing with her, Spock moved around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow on the bridge. After a few minutes, Nyota flips over in her sleep and moves across the bed to burrow herself in Spock's side. He stiffens, but he doesn't pull away. He realizes that tomorrow will be different, but maybe the good kind.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time since he was a child, Spock dreamed. He dreamt of his mother, her face of horror as she felt the ground beneath her crumble. His mind replayed his breakup with Kirk, and his meeting with Nyota from earlier. His mind played upon the want that Spock had for Nyota. 

When Spock opened his eyes, he could tell that he was still asleep, yet this was a very realistic dream. He was in Nyota's bedroom. She was laying on top of the covers. That wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part wasn't even that she was completely naked.  No, the shocking thing was that he wanted to ravish Nyota's body, and that was exactly what his dream self did. He strode over to her, noticing along the way that his clothes had vanished. Spock didn’t care as he climbed on top of the bed, and more importantly, on top of Nyota. 

In one quick movement, he was inside of her, listening to her cry out at the stretch while he got used to the sensation of her warmth. After a few minutes of just laying there, Spock started to move. At first it was only small movements, ones that left the dream Nyota begging for more, but soon Spock couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed into her with a reckless abandon, loving the sound of their skin slapping together. 

He was only moments from the edge when he suddenly jerked awake.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nyota awoke, she found herself surrounded by a comforting warmth. Upon further inspection, she found that Spock's arms were around her, holding her to his chest. She blinked quickly and sat up, thinking that this was a dream. There could be no possible way that Spock would be asleep in her bed. However, Nyota was pleasantly surprised to find out that this was not a dream. Spock was jolted from his sleep by her movement and looked around in alarm. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"What happened last night?" Nyota asked. 

"What is it that you remember?" Spock was looking at Nyota in curiosity.  

"I remember," Nyota paused, rubbing her temples, "finding you in the hallway and inviting you to stay with me. At least until you found your own place." 

"Your memory is as impeccable as ever, Lieutenant." 

"Nyota." Spock tilted his head slightly in confusion. 

"My name. It's Nyota." 

"I remember. I was only unsure of whether or not you would prefer me to use your first name, or your title." Uhura smiled softly at Spock. 

"Thank you for your consideration, but I like would it if you called me Nyota." 

"Nyota." Spock dragged out her name in such a way that she could barely suppress a shiver from traveling along her back and over her skin. Spock leaned in slightly, tempting Uhura to lean in closer also, before pulling back.  

"Perhaps we should get ready for the day. I do not think the captain would be pleased if we were late." Spock got up, grabbed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom, taking a cold shower to relieve him of his current predicament, and quickly changing. When he returned to the bedroom, Nyota was also dressed and was putting on a pair of white earrings. 

For a moment, Spock could almost imagine this as a future for the two of them. Him always waking up to her small frame, perhaps after a night of... Spock paused. Was he really thinking about sex? This soon after he had separated from Kirk? Spock was interrupted from his train of thought when he heard Nyota cough, trying to get his attention. Satisfied that he was paying attention, she told him, "We can get some breakfast from the replicator before we leave, if you like." 

Spock nodded his head, following Uhura to replicator. He watched as she punched in the code for coffee and a muffin. He was so mesmerized by the fluid grace of her fingers that it took him a moment to realize that Nyota had stepped away from the replicator and closer to Spock. Once he noticed his this, he quickly looked away. That meant that he didn't see the soft smile Nyota gave him. 

The two exited the cabin, Nyota coming out last so that she could punch in her locking code. With that done, they headed towards the bridge, engaged in conversation. The pair parted ways as they reached the bridge. Nyota went to the communications monitor while Spock went to stand behind the Captain's chair. Kirk did not acknowledge Spock's presence until they absolutely had to interact. After their shifts were over, Spock started to head out of the bridge with Nyota, but Jim stopped him with a hand to his arm. 

"Can I talk to you?" Spock looked at Nyota who shrugged. 

"I'll see you later." With that said, she left, leaving Spock alone with Jim. And all of the replacements, but Spock didn't notice them. 

"Let us go somewhere more private." Spock motioned for Kirk to lead the way. The two made their way to the previously shared quarters. Kirk motioned for Spock to sit down on the couch with him, but he chose to sit in the chair. 

"It has come to my attention that you and I will be working together frequently, and it would become awkward if we were to suddenly start avoiding each other. I was wondering if we could get back together." Spock felt bad. He knew Kirk loved him, yet he just could not reciprocate his feelings. At least, not with him. 

"I am truly sorry. I wish I could, but I just cannot be in a relationship where I do not feel the same way." Jim tightened his jaw. 

"In that case, please leave. I will see you tomorrow." Jim's voice was sharp and his tone cut into Spock. He rose and nodded his towards Jim before exiting the cabin. Outside, Spock took a moment to compose himself before heading towards Nyota's cabin. 

Arriving, Spock realized that he did not know the code to open the door. Knocking on the door, he was surprised when Nyota opened the door and pulled him quickly inside. He was speechless when she pulled his lips to hers, connecting them in an urgent kiss. Spock deepened it, pulling her body closer with one hand by the waist, his other coming to rest at the nape of her neck. He tilted his head, brushing his tongue against Uhura's lips, pleased when she opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for control, neither giving up against the other.  

Nyota ran her hands along Spock's sides in an attempt to get his shirt off of him. He understood her, and the shirt was soon thrown to the floor. Nyota clawed her nails along his chest and smirked against his lips when he growled. Moments before Spock was ready to throw Nyota on the bed, she pulled back. Spock was confused and Uhura didn't help when she just chuckled and started to head towards the bathroom. 

"I'm not going to throw myself into bed with you. Not just yet." With that, she left Spock alone with a not so small problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks ago, but I guess I forgot to post it.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Spock woke to Nyota gently nudging his shoulder. He bolted up, confused by his surroundings. He was back in the unused quarters hallway.  

"You okay?" Nyota asked, reaching out a hand slightly. Spock brushed off the non-existent dirt on his pants and nodded. 

"I believe that I became overly tired and my body went into a sleep state for a moment to collect my energy." Uhura looked at him unsurely. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to call McCoy? I could go and grab..." Spock cut her off with a shake of his head. 

"I am fine, Nyota," he added in hopes of easing her worry. 

"You want to go back to our room? You can sleep some more. Or meditate. Whatever you want." Nyota looked anxiously at Spock as he nodded. 

"We can return to the room." The pair walked down the hallways of the ship, idly talking as they approached the room. Once there, Nyota punched in her code and they entered. 

"Listen. I do not want you to feel obligated to house me because I am your superior. To lessen the probable consequences of my staying here, I have decided to leave. It is not in any cause of your hospitality. You were a wonderful host, but I do not want to impose myself on you any longer. I hope..." Nyota cut him off. 

"Oh, shut up. I don't care if you feel like I'm 'obligated,' or you're 'imposing on me.' I'm helping you out because, well, because I might have a small thing for you. I know that it is improper and you probably don't feel the same, but..." Spock also cut Nyota off, but his way was with a kiss. 

"I do, but it would be unfair to you to pursue a relationship so soon after I was with the Captain." Nyota nodded. 

"I understand. But I just want you to know that you can still stay here and I won't push you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. 

"Thank you, Nyota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a short chapter, but my muse has decided to go on a vacation. I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully soon. I keep having little moments of inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been almost a year. I can't say that this story has been on my mind all that often over that time, but lately, I've been trying to get back into the swing of writing. It's been too long since I've finished or continued on any story. Luckily, I'm taking a creative writing class now, so it's definitely becoming easier to write.   
> I will say though, during my little hiatus, I didn't really have any new ideas for this story.   
> BUT... I did get an idea last night, so let's see how it turns out.

_Spock... You need to wake up..._  

 

Spock woke to the smell of coffee brewing. 

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Nyota called from in front of the coffee pot. "Glad to see you among the living.  Did you sleep well? You were mumbling pretty loudly the past half hour." 

Spock rubbed at his temple, trying to dispel the oncoming headache. 

"I had the strangest dream." Nyota still didn't turn around. 

"I didn't think that Vulcans dreamt a lot." Spock could hear Nyota stirring a spoon in her cup. 

 

_Please... I can't_ _lo_ _se_ _you..._  

 

"Full Vulcans usually do not. However, I am only half Vulcan, so I suppose that there may be an inconsistency in that case." Spock stood up. 

"You're only half Vulcan? How come you never told me that?" Spock could hear genuine surprise in Nyota's voice and was confused. 

"I believe that I have already told you that, Nyota. In fact, I told you on Stardate 2257.146 at 11:39 a.m. It was right after we kis..." Spock's voiced trailed off as his head started to pound. He doubled over in pain. 

 

_I need you to come back to_ _me..._  

 

"Spock?!" Nyota rushed over to help him, but as soon as she touched him, the screaming in his head grew louder. 

"Back away, Nyota!" Spock tried to push her back, but when he reached out, his hand passed through air. Looking around, Spock couldn't find Nyota. Standing up, he made his way over to the counter and managed to get himself in to the bathroom. Once inside, he tried to make his way over to the mirror hanging above the sink. Glancing at the mirror made Spock pause all of his actions. 

Written on the mirror in a rosy-nude lipstick were the words, 'Close your eyes.' Confused, but also feeling like this was the right thing to do, Spock followed the instructions, closing his eyes as the screaming in his head seemed to turn into a soft whisper, like butterfly wings on a cheek. 

 

_I_ _love you..._  

 

Spock opened his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I cranked out this chapter in nine hours, give or take. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger (no I'm not). I'm just really proud that I actually wrote this. Damn!   
> I hope you enjoy. If you did, please like and review. I love reading what anyone has to say about it, good or bad. If you have any thoughts as to what you think will happen next, let me know... I love fan theories.   
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but don't hold your breaths... I'm terrible with timelines (ha... get it? TIMELINES?! Oh I am too funny)   
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing piece that I'm still in the process of writing. Updates will be slow until I find more time.


End file.
